The Private Eye
by SoulEaterBandit
Summary: Gemini lived in the harsh city of Monsteropolis, and the gang that he and his brothers were a part of nearly ran the place. However, with the recent death of a brother and a target on his back, Gemini got to a point he rarely reached: He needed his twin. Inspired by GeminEye from The Megas. I do not own Mega Man.


The days have been long, and the nights have been even longer. I took notice of the area around the payphone. No one's following me, for now.

"I'm just around the corner to the alley. I'll be there in a minute."

I placed the payphone back and looked around. This is the third time this week, I've been feeling eyes on me whenever I'm out and about. My brothers have been getting killed, one after another. Tonight, I'm meeting with my brother Snake. Haven't seen him in a while, to be honest. The man loves his snakes, and they creep the hell out of me but I still love my brother. As I walked down the alley that goes to his house, I heard gunshots and the shattering of glass.

"Gemini! Gemini!"

That was Snake, he sounded hurt. I dashed to his place and when I entered, there he was on the floor. I kneeled next to him and held his hand, hoping his grip doesn't loosen. His pet snake coiled around our wrists and placed her head on Snake's hand as if to encourage him to keep his eyes open.

"Who shot you down, Snake..?"

"That..ugh..that hitman..."

"The one in blue?"

"Yeah..."

He coughed up blood and I saw in his eyes that he was scared to die. We all are.

"Don't talk anymore, Snake. I'll find him. I'll freakin' kill him myself if I have to!"

He shook his head.

"He said you're next...Gemini..."

His grip loosened and he smiled. Though it was weak, it was there.

"Take care of my little girl for me...I'll see you around..."

His grip failed to hold any longer and the snake coiled around my wrist as Snake's hand fell against the floor. There and then his last breath left his lips and he was dead. I couldn't help but let the tears leave my eyes. Sirens grew close and that was my cue to scram. I allowed the snake to stay around my wrist as I left through the back door. I can't let the cops arrest me, not in the middle of this war. Yeah, my brothers and I are a gang, but that hitman's no better. His "justice syndicate" has been after us for weeks. I don't see how killing my blood is justified. I'm gonna need some backup.

 _Take care of my little girl for me..._

I looked at the snake that coiled around my wrist. This was Natasha, Snake's "little girl" that he always had with him. The shade of green on her scales, those red eyes, she actually reminds me of Snake. That's probably why I'm not so scared. I walked into my house through the back door. After locking every door, every window, I put Natasha in the tank I had for when Snake visits... Or when he was too drunk to make it home on his own.

"I'm gonna miss your daddy too, Natasha..."

She felt it too. She felt his body go cold, and she knows he's dead. Snake trained her, taught her well and in the end, she's all I have left of him. I heard a snap in the kitchen, dinner time for the viper. I got the mouse off the trap, dropped it into the tank and went to bed. Knowing how they treat deaths my family, I got a funeral to go to tomorrow...

Again.

 _The Next Morning_

The morning was dark with cloudy skies, the rain tapped my windows, the funeral is only an hour away. I looked at myself in the mirror, making eye contact with my reflection. This would be the time I told myself how good I looked, but now isn't the time. It won't cheer me up. There was a tapping noise in the living room and I turned the corner to see Natasha playing with a pencil. Never understood why she did that.

"Come on, Nat. Let's go. We can't leave your dad waiting."

I placed my hand down next to her and she coiled around my wrist. I tried not to flinch as she travelled up my sleeve, then she slid under the neck of my coat for warmth. Her tail rested on my shoulder and her head was resting against my chest on the opposite side, using my neck to keep from falling. This is the only snake I will never be completely scared of, but she still creeps me out a bit. Before I left my house, I picked up my gun and put it in the holster I have in my jacket. I'll need this if I run into trouble.

* * *

When it was all said and done, I stayed at the grave. I looked at the stone next to him. My brother "Needles" was the one to die first in our part of the family, then Snake. The rest of the stones are blank, reserved for me and the rest of my brothers. It was almost morbid, but it gave me a sense of comfort knowing I'd be buried with my family.

"Gemini, we need to talk."

A man in a hood stood beside me. This was Shadow, another brother of mine. Yes, I have a lot of brothers. The man was almost a master of what some call "Ninjutsu" but we keep it simple and call him a ninja.

"What is it, Shadow?"

"I don't think you should be out here. Not with a target on your back."

"Shouldn't you worry about yourself?"

He lightly rubbed Natasha's head.

"Yes...but you're still my brother, and I'm just looking out for you when I say lay low."

"It's not like that damn hitman's gonna shoot a man at a grave!"

Shadow's head lowered and he muttered an apology before leaving. Can a man be that heartless? To shoot a man he's after while they're at a grave, mourning over his brother's death? I felt eyes watching me again.

"I hope you're happy with what you're doin' to my family!"

It was silent still. The feeling of a gaze disappeared and I started to walk home, the rain tapping my hat.


End file.
